1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to credit card reader/writer apparatus and more particularly to reader/writer credit card apparatus wherein the relative positioning of the credit card and transducer mechanism can be preadjusted for accuracy and preset so that removal, dismounting and/or replacement of the transducer mechanisms will not materially disturb the head-to-card geometry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices generally perform reasonably well so long as the read/write head-to-card pressure is maintained fairly precise. Problems arise when wear sets in and transducer head or heads must be changed or renewed. Precise readjustment is often not accurate and as the pressure between the card and the head decreases, the signal level eventually falls below an acceptable minimum level and eventually to a point where the information pick up deteriorates or becomes spotty and inaccurate. Precise adjustment generally requires precision tools or else the results are negative or unpredictable.
Additionally, set up time can be disproportionate to the utilization time of the device making the head-to-card adjustment overly costly and in some cases prohibitive.
Additionally, the timing devices used with the prior art card reader/writer apparatus are often difficult to maintain in terms of accurate synchronization.